Smile flower
by Tabifangirl
Summary: ( The Sequel To Simple ) Setelah hampir dua tahun lamanya, kini tiba giliran Mingyu untuk mengobati luka yang Soonyoung rasakan. Dan ia, tentunya, akan dengan senang hati melakukan itu. Boys Love. B x B. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. GyuSoon feat. Lee Seokmin. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC. Oneshot.


Smile flower

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: [The Sequel To Simple] Setelah hampir dua tahun lamanya, kini tiba giliran Mingyu untuk mengobati luka yang Hoshi rasakan. Dan ia, tentunya, akan dengan senang hati melakukan itu.

Boys Love. B x B. Mingyu x Hoshi. MinSoon. SoonGyu. Moshi. GyuSoon feat. Lee Seokmin. SEVENTEEN. AU. OOC

Semua tokoh di dalam cerita milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Keluarga, Pledis Ent, dan dirinya sendiri.

Jalan cerita milik saya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan dalam segi apapun. Bukan perbuatan yang disengaja

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you do when the one person you want comfort from the most is the one who caused your pain? How can I want so desperately for him to wrap me up in his arms but also want so much for him to leave me alone."  
― Amanda Grace, But I Love Him

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul Central Park, 16:30 PM KST**_

Hoshi tak berdiri di sudut taman ini selama 30 menit hanya untuk melihat Lee Seokmin bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Iapun tak datang kesini hanya untuk membiarkan hatinya terluka parah.

Tapi di sinilah ia sekarang, berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh, menyaksikan sepasang kekasih berbagi canda tawa sembari sesekali saling mencumbu dengan mesra.

"A-aku ingin pulang." Mata Hoshi tiba-tiba memanas. Namun, tubuhnya sepertinya sedang tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Kakinya seakan membeku, tak bisa diajak berlari untuk menjauh dari sana.

Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu meremas dadanya sembari tertawa hambar, "Jadi begini ya rasanya sakit tapi tak berdarah?"

 _5 menit_

 _10 menit_

 _15 menit_

Ia hanya bisa terus berdiri dan menikmati detik demi detik dimana hatinya seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Untung saja, tepat saat Seokmin akan mencium kekasihnya, seseorang datang lalu menutup mata Hoshi dari belakang. Yang tanpa sadar membuat napas pemuda yang hampir berumur 18 tahun itu tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya.

"Tidak baik mengintip orang yang sedang berpacaran, sayang," bisik orang tersebut tepat di telinga Hoshi.

Mulut yang sudah siap mengeluarkan berbagai macam caci-maki itu kembali tertutup. Hoshi hafal betul suara berat ini milik siapa.

"Mingyu?" Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu melepas tangan yang menutupi matanya lalu berbalik, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku tadi ke tempatmu. Tapi kau tak ada. Untungnya aku bertemu bibi penjual _kimchi_ di seberang jalan, ia mengatakan bahwa kau pergi kesini," Mingyu mengendikkan bahunya lalu memeluk pinggang Hoshi, "Ya sudah, kuputuskan saja untuk menyusulmu."

"A-ah begitu." Hoshi mengangguk paham.

Mingyu melempar pandangan ke arah teman seangkatannya, Lee Seokmin, yang baru saja selesai berciuman dengan kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum dan kembali menatap Hoshi. Dalam hati bertekad bahwa suatu hari nanti ia bisa memiliki status yang jelas dengan kakak kelasnya itu, dan bisa dengan bangga serta tanpa ragu menunjukkan pada orang-orang bahwa mereka lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Oh iya, Soonyoung. Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu."

"Tanya saja."

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Hoshi, menahan supaya laki-laki yang lahir 1 tahun sebelumnya itu tak menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Mata Hoshi bergerak gelisah, "…"

"Jawab aku."

"T-tidak. Awalnya tidak," ucap putra sulung keluarga Kwon itu dengan gugup, "Tapi terlalu banyak mengucapkan namanya membuatku merasakan hal aneh jika melihatnya."

"Apa?"

"E-entahlah. Aku tak tahu, Mingyu- _ya_."

"Kalau begitu," Mingyu menyatukan dahinya dengan milik Hoshi, "mulai sekarang, jangan sebut nama itu lagi."

"Tapi-"

"Aku belum selesai. Dengarkan dulu."

Hoshi mengangguk patuh lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Mingyu, "B-baiklah."

"Kecuali untuk urusan penting. Itu saja. Sisanya, kau hanya boleh menyebut namaku."

"Lalu temanku yang lain bagaimana? _Otousan, Kaa-chan_ , paman penjual buah-buahan, bibi di seberang jalan. Apakah aku-"

"Tsk," Mingyu berdecih kesal, "Dasar bodoh."

" _Ya_! Apa kau baru saja mengataiku bodoh?!" ucap Hoshi tak terima. Untungnya. suaranya yang baru saja meninggi tak menarik banyak perhatian pengunjung taman sore ini.

Mingyu lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan ucapan Hoshi dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong, "Dan juga, mulai sekarang jika kau butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu pergi ke suatu tempat, ajak saja aku. Jangan Seokmin _hyeong_."

"Kau selalu sibuk. Aku tak mau menganggumu."

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau akan mengangguku. Sesibuk apapun, aku akan selalu punya waktu untukmu."

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Sekali pun, aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa kau merepotkan."

"Aku-"

"Berhentilah menyela pembicaraanku, Soonyoung." Mingyu mencubit gemas pipi berisi milik Hoshi, "Jika kau membutuhkan apapun, hubungi aku. Tak peduli tengah malam atau siang hari. Kapanpun. Aku akan datang."

Hoshi menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, ia sebenarnya terharu. Tapi juga sedikit heran, sejak kapan Mingyu jadi se-posesif ini?

"Kau-" Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu melepaskan kontak fisiknya dengan Mingyu, "Terdengar sedikit berbeda."

"Beda apanya?" lebih muda memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak paham.

"Posesif," Cicit Hoshi.

"Bukan posesif. Itu disebut melindungi hak milik," ujar Mingyu dengan santainya.

Muncul siku-siku tak kasat mata di dahi Hoshi, "Hak milik apa?! Aku ini milik _Otousan_ dan _Kaa-chan_. Seenaknya saja kalau bicara!"

Melupakan fakta bahwa yang lebih tua baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan, Mingyu malah sibuk dengan kegiatan lain, "Kau pergi hanya memakai ini?"

Hoshi hanya mengangguk polos.

Mingyu memperhatikan pemuda di depannya dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. Kaus polos berwarna hitam dan celana jeans memang membuat Hoshi terlihat lebih manis. Tapi pakaian itu takkan bisa menahan dinginnya angin musim gugur.

"Pakai ini." Mingyu melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai, lalu memberikannya pada Hoshi.

"Ayo pulang. Aku lapar."

Belum sempat memberikan jawaban, tangan Hoshi sudah ditarik terlebih dahulu oleh Mingyu.

" _Ya!_ Pelankan langkahmu itu!" Hoshi berjalan terburu-buru untuk menyamai langkah kaki lebar milik Mingyu.

"Oh iya, Soonyoung," Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menuruti Hoshi dengan memperlambat langkahnya, "Jika aku tak salah, ini sudah tepat dua bulan semenjak terakhir kali aku berkelahi. Jadi aku mau menagih janjimu yang waktu itu."

"Huh?" Hoshi menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi tak paham, "Janji apa?"

"Perhatian," Mingyu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Perasaan," lalu jari tengah dan terakhir, jari manisnya, "Bekal makan siang."

"A-ah itu," Hoshi menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Mulai besok ya?" tawarnya.

"Aku mau dari sekarang," ucap Mingyu telak.

"B-baiklah."

Hoshi awalnya ingin protes lagi, tapi akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, karena _real man keep his words_ , 'kan?

"Aku ingin kau hanya perhatian padaku. Memberikan semua kasih sayangmu untukku. Ingat! Kau tak boleh membaginya dengan orang lain. Sedikitpun!" Kalau saja Hoshi bisa melihat binar di mata Mingyu saat mengucapkan semua itu, pasti ia akan mengatakan bahwa adik kelasnya itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Dan untuk bekal makan siang, aku akan memberikan uang supaya kau bisa berbelanja."

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih punya cukup uang."

"Kau bisa gunakan itu untuk keperluan lain."

"Sudah ada bagiannya sendiri."

"Kau simpan saja kalau begitu."

"Uangku takkan langsung habis hanya karena membuat sekotak bekal tambahan."

Yang lebih muda tersenyum penuh arti, "Dan aku takkan jatuh miskin hanya karena memberi nafkah padamu."

Muncul siku-siku tak kasat mata di dahi Hoshi, "Mingyu- _ya_!"

"Aku tak menerima penolakkan."

Hingga tak terasa, kini mereka berdua sudah sampai tepat di depan pintu flat milik Hoshi. Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu mengambil kunci di saku celananya lalu mempersilahkan Mingyu untuk masuk terlebih dulu.

"Kau tahu, Ming?" Hoshi berdiri di depan pintu. Menunduk sembari memainkan ujung jaket yang dipakainya, "Melihat Seokmin tadi, rasanya memang sakit. Tapi tak separah saat aku melihatmu berdua dengan yang lain."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Mingyu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Hoshi kaget dan merapatkan dirinya ke lembaran kayu di belakangnya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Mingyu tersenyum lebar lalu berbalik kemudian memeluk Hoshi dengan erat dan mencium puncak kepalanya, "Terima kasih. _I love you,_ Soonyoung _. I really do_."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Hoshi membalas ucapan adik kelasnya yang satu itu, "A-aku juga mencintaimu, Mingyu- _ya_."

Ah. Mingyu rasa ia tak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. Karena akhirnya, penantian selama dua tahun itu berakhir juga. Tak ada yang sia-sia. Perasaan dan semua pertanyaannya terjawab sudah. Ia anggap Hoshi sudah menjadi miliknya mulai saat ini. Benar-benar miliknya.

Dan mari ucapkan selamat karena sepertinya mereka berdua sudah siap untuk memulai lembaran baru sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello /o Saya kembali dengan sequelnya 'Simple' Semoga kalian suka ya! Oh iya, MV Smile Flower udah keluar beberapa hari yang lalu, jangan lupa tonton di Official Youtube Channelnya SEVENTEEN ya ^-^

Terima kasih sudah baca. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~

Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Sampai jumpa /o


End file.
